


真相是真（二）

by Cola4miaoa



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola4miaoa/pseuds/Cola4miaoa
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 3





	真相是真（二）

随着屏幕里基地爆炸的音效，选手们摘下了耳机。  
输了比赛。  
大家还没从失败的情绪中抽身出来，耳边是对面战队粉丝的欢呼，或许也夹杂着支持自己的粉丝的可惜怒骂。  
沉默着收拾外设，周围有摄像机在直播，姜承録不知道该怎么控制自己的表情，只能僵着脸，拔掉连接线收拢鼠标键盘，还有一个纸杯子。  
很尴尬甚至有些可笑的是，他的手在颤抖。  
高振宁就坐在姜承録旁边的位置，看到姜承録的手微微颤动，心脏不可避免的揪痛了一瞬。于是他往姜承録这边靠近了一些，伸手却没有去拔显示器之后的插头，而是转道抓住了正准备拿杯子的姜承録的手。  
倒也没有全部抓住，只是拢了对方的四指在手心。  
显示屏刚好挡住了镜头。  
高振宁轻轻捏了捏手掌包住的手指，微微晃了晃。  
姜承録有些恍惚不解，随即便听到了一句低低轻轻的“没事”。还没来得及抬头，高振宁就放了手。  
姜承録手指蜷缩了起来，又突然反应过来似的，张开来握住杯子。  
高振宁收拾好了并没有先走，姜承録能感觉到他在等自己。于是姜承録抬头对着高振宁说了一句“走吧”来表示自己听到，听懂了那句浅白简单的鼓励。而高振宁又是答以一笑。  
一起走回休息室，大家收拾完东西离开场馆回基地。

复盘的时候，队员都已经差不多冷静下来。峡谷地图贴在白板上，教练拿着只笔，讲自己作为上帝视角所注意到的问题。队员们在房间里找到椅子四下坐开来。  
“这波是我没管奥拉夫的动向，有点可惜，”高振宁反坐着凳子，手搭在靠背上，“我当时看到信号，感觉来得及，结果没操作起来。”  
姜承録在翻译还没来得及给教练说前，插了话，“我之前插了眼在草丛，其实应该没事的，但是刚好对面出了装备，这里是运气差了一点，应该。”  
教练听着翻译，拿笔在本子上写画。  
大家都是先吃了饭再进的训练室，姜承録没有坐到椅子上，反而在房间里走走消食。  
下路在反馈的时候，他刚好走到沙发边角，沙发前是趴在椅背上，用手指抠嘴皮子的高振宁，正看着白板思考着什么。  
高振宁余光注意到姜承録，他长手从边上拉了一条椅子到自己的身边，拍拍示意姜承録坐过来。  
其实姜承録在高振宁那个捏手之后他便有些别扭，也是害羞。高振宁对队友的关爱总是显得对方是个小孩子似的。这时候的姜承録对于这样的关爱有些吃不消，他并不习惯于被这么明显的照顾。可是被照顾的感觉却是的的确确令人安心。“高振宁在复盘的时候叫我，应该是话想说吧”，姜承録想到这一点便很没办法了，只好乖乖的走过去，规规矩矩地坐下来，看着高振宁，想听听他的想法。  
高振宁拍拍椅子示意姜承録过来之后便没了动作，依然看着白板。  
姜承録又莫名其妙了。实际上他对于高振宁的有些亲近举动，是总是看不透的。姜承録没等到高振宁的主动开口，于是他就碰了碰高振宁的手臂。  
“宁。”  
高振宁转过头来，以为姜承録有想法要说便看向他的眼睛。  
一时间两人又对视上了，可是呆逼两个都以为对方要开口，于是场景果然又静默了下来。姜承録坐得标准，自然的直着身板，有些睁大眼睛看着宁，他还在疑惑呢。高振宁则是侧头看姜承録也不妨碍他依然懒懒地趴在胳膊上，他直直地看着小姜的眼睛，颇有理直气壮的感觉，虽然这又是没道理的。  
“啊，”高振宁先反应了过来，“站着不累吗，给你拉个椅子坐着休息呗。”他看着姜承録站着，想他可能是因为输了比赛有些不好意思在教练坐下前坐椅子。高振宁觉得虽然输了，但是却没必要太严肃，甚至还有些还有些心疼来异国他乡打比赛的姜承録。于是他就随意地拉一把椅子在自己的身边想让姜承録也坐。  
高振宁自我感觉十分良好，他认为自己有义务照顾好这个比自己小的队友，生活上也要。其中感觉到姜承録偶尔的依赖更是让他飘飘然。  
姜承録心里倒吸了一口凉气，想，高振宁这个家伙怎么这样会照顾人，面上却仍然是一派平静。  
“啊，”姜承録应了，抿嘴点点头，“嗯。”  
复盘大致结束教练离开后，姜承録也起身，顺便把椅子拉到墙边放好，接着便回了自己的位置。高振宁倒是还坐在那儿不动，他并不着急马上开始操作，对于一个打野位置的选手来说，思维想法心理战术可比操作要求更高，他还需要点时间缕一缕局面的走向。

饭点打完的比赛，深夜结束了复盘，现在已经是凌晨，姜承録依然沉浸在训练模式。  
高振宁看了看身边姜承録的屏幕，瞟到他一脸的认真投入。于是便息了逗趣打扰他的心思，自己起身离开座位，简单活动了一下，就往客厅厨房走去。高振宁给自己泡了杯红茶想提提神，看到了姜承録的杯子也在桌子上放着，里面是已经凉了的白水。高振宁想到应该是小姜接了水忘记拿，于是他就把凉水倒了一半，自作主张给它续上了和自己一样的红茶。  
兑了凉水的滚烫红茶已经是恰好下口的温热，高振宁顺手带了过去，左手一杯自己的，右手一杯姜承録的。  
“温哒，现在就可以喝了。”高振宁走回位置，把小姜的那一杯轻轻的放在了有些靠自己的桌子的一边。  
坐在另一边的队友看到高振宁只拿了两杯水没有自己的份，恶从胆边生，有些阴阳怪气的学说话，“温哒！”  
高振宁正喝着水呢，被恶心得呛了一口，姜承録也停了训练的投入抬起头来看高振宁。  
高振宁咳匀了气，朝对面笑骂到：“还有水，自己去接。”  
姜承録突然get到发生了什么，十分给面子的拿起杯子也喝了一口。高振宁没想到小姜如此直接的给面子，也有些愣住了，挠了挠了头后才坐下继续操作。姜承録也没想到自己下意识做的会这么直接，以至于把高振宁都惊住了。  
“不过感觉还不赖。”姜承録心里想到，甚至偷笑了一番高振宁的憨猪行为。

时间快要接近清晨，姜承録准备离开训练室回房间，而高振宁还坐在椅子上。  
或许是高振宁之前的笨猪行为给了姜承録嘲笑的理由，也可能是因为队友对于高振宁不遗余力地嘲笑给了引导，总之姜承録在疲惫的训练之后，心里暗暗吐槽到：“慢半拍么，怎么还在打啊？刚开始还喝水上厕所，现在这样认真，不睡了吗？”  
可是姜承録又对自己的中文把握十分不自信，担心自己的蹩脚中文说出来不仅不能取笑到人，还会被高振宁看傻儿子的表情给窘到。而此时要他放弃逗弄高振宁的机会，又有些不甘心，这机会可太难得了！毕竟平时都是高振宁厚脸皮没机会也要自己找机会来调笑自己。  
于是姜承録选择曲线嘲笑，看高振宁屏幕黑了，立刻先伸手拿了高振宁的杯子，接着拉了拉高振宁的袖子，等他看过来之后问“要么？”高振宁十分投入游戏，虽然转头看了姜承録，但是愣是没感受到对方的嘲笑，反而有些无所谓的摇摇头。  
“......"姜承録有些无语，想这家伙不该傻的时候这样傻，真的不是故意的吗！  
游戏里战局已经发展到大后期，黑屏时间非常长，高振宁往后一躺，靠在电竞椅上，双手离开键盘，重重地叹了口气。  
姜承録察觉到了一点不寻常，高振宁为一局rank叹气？不可能呀，小姜十分笃定。  
除非是晚上的比赛。  
“奇怪啊......”高振宁丝毫不要形象地“半瘫”着，“怎么总是输啊......"他不知所谓地轻声说话，抬起手胡乱抹了把脸，坐直，继续将手放在键盘上，游戏还没有结束。  
姜承録站在后方，看屏幕的光柔柔地打在高振宁身上。他感觉到了高振宁的沮丧。想到晚上的时候，宁安慰自己安慰队伍里的人，和经理自嘲。  
“你不是不会难过啊，是更想让我们不难过所以装作平淡的样子，是吗，”姜承録有些替高振宁心酸地想，“怎么这么喜欢照顾人啊傻子。”

姜承録拿起杯子接了杯水回来，放到自己桌子靠高振宁的那一边后却不回房间，而是直接拉开椅子又坐了下来。他没有继续训练，移动椅子向高振宁靠近，转向后看着他的屏幕，轻松地靠在椅子上。“等你一起吧。”姜承録状似无所谓的说了一句，像是被高振宁的钻石排位局给吸引了，想先看完再回房间。  
高振宁感觉到姜承録的靠近时手指差点一抖按了技能。  
刚才因为过分安静的环境和被击杀的苦闷叫他没忍住想要宣泄一下自己的压抑颓气，没想到被姜承録听到，他闭上眼睛时以为小姜回房间训练室没人了。  
高振宁操作快速反应偷完一套伤害，闪现拉开之后躲在草丛里回城。他余光看到姜承録小小的打了个哈欠，看到他窝在椅子里，离自己这么近，几乎摆摆手就能碰到的距离。高振宁顿时感觉心底柔软起来，大概，这就是有人陪的感觉吧。  
干净利落的一波结束游戏，高振宁比姜承録还急，光速退出界面。甩了甩手之后，有些不好意思地转向姜承録，看到他还躺着，有些倦倦的样子，高振宁还来不及羞涩就生出了老母鸡照顾人的天性。伸手过去捏了捏姜承録的脖子，把人弄精神之后，站起来再拉着人起来。姜承録也是因为训练室没有人，没有了偶像包袱，乖顺着高振宁的拉力起身，甚至想不如直接靠上去好了......  
——————————————————————————————————————————————----------

小剧场：青天白日呆在宁羞旁边的队友：奇怪的气场又出现了.jpg


End file.
